cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Holli
Did you want to use my tentacles again? They've been restless without you..." Holli is the Dryad offspring of Marae after the Factory Quest has been completed. In the original game she only showed up if Marae was corrupted, but in Xianxia mod she always shows up after that quest. Either corrupted or pure based on Marae's status. Although pure content is currently lacking for her. Description Holli, short for Hollicynthea, is Marae's gift to the player after the factory quest is done. She has golden-brown eyes and the white of her eyes are actually black. Her hair is dark green and her skin is described as viridian. Her breasts are described as "heavy" and her almond-colored nipples drip sap. Her vulva is a wide-open flower, slick with nectar. From a distance, she appears to be a large and healthy tree. Upon closer inspection, one can see the corruption running through her; the veins in her green leaves are not green as they should be rather purple and pulsing. She also has green, sap-leaking tentacles with purplish phallic heads; the tentacles are usually hidden in the foliage. When approached, her bark parts "like a pair of silken curtains" and her female form appears. History At the end of the player's second visit to Marae after finishing the factory, she speaks about leaving a gift in the player's Campsite. 8 days later, a plant begins to sprout at the edge of camp. The plant will grow slowly on its own, gaining 1 growth point per day. This can be massively accelerated via watering the plant with water, blood charged with Qi, or sexual fluids (guessed that this part was left for corrupt version, needs testing). If fed enough it will immediately advance to the next stage (no need to wait overnight). There are 4 stages of growth. You will be repeatedly given the option to destroy the plant. Doing so usually reduces corruption in corruption path, and adds corruption in the pure path. Despite what it says about fire and burning, you only need a source of supernatural flames (such as whitefire spell) for the Tree phase, prior phases have the MC make a mundane fire. The plant will eventually mature into Holli, if it is the corrupt version it will cause pure Amily and Jojo to leave. Corrupt Path Note: corrupt path is mostly info copy pastes from CoC wiki, needs to be edited for new mechanics found in xianxia mod. * Initial Choice ''' ** Burn it: No requirements. Burns the sprout forever, reducing Corruption by 5. (You don't actually need fire at this point.) ** Leave it be: The player gains a "Plant" item option - similar to Ember's egg - and can now interact with the sprout, allowing for further growth. * '''Plant (sprout) 7 growth required to next stage ** Burn It: No requirements. Burns the sprout forever, reducing Corruption by 5. (You don't actually need fire at this point.) * Plant (mature) 25 growth required to next stage ** The player gains 33 lust upon growth to stage 2. ** Fuck flower: Requires a penis (area at most 100in²) and at least 33 lust. +4 Growth. Increases Corruption by 1 and Fatigue by 5. ** Ride stamen: Requires a vagina and at least 33 lust. +4 Growth. Increases Corruption by 1 and Fatigue by 5. ** Destroy it: Destroys the sprout forever, reducing Corruption by 5. (You still don't need fire.) ** Leave it be: Allows for further growth. * Tree 40 growth required to next stage ** Fuck flower: Requires a penis of any size and at least 33 lust. +5 Growth. Increases Corruption by 1 and Fatigue by 5. ** Drink sap: No requirements. Reduces Fatigue by 50; increases Libido by 0.5, Sensitivity by 1, Lust by 15 and Corruption by 15. ** Ride tentacle: Requires a vagina and at least 33 lust. +5 Growth. Increases Libido by 1 and decreases Sensitivity by 5. Breaks hymen with a 15 in² tentacle. ** Torch it: Requires Whitefire, DragonFire, Fire Lord (for Fire Breath) or Hellfire. Torches the tree forever. 100 Fatigue, no Corruption changes. ** Leave it be: Allows for final growth. * Holli ** The player gains 15 lust and Holli can now become a follower. ** If Pure Jojo is at camp, he will return to the forest after leaving you the Jojo's Talisman key item. This will allow you to have him help you fight her. You can also recruit him back afterwards unless Vapula is at camp. ** If Pure Amily is at camp, you can either stay quiet or bitchslap her. She will leave either way, but you can still get her if you take a deep breath, keep calm and fight Holli. Breathing is key when shit gets real. Pure Path * Sprout Choice ** Burn It: No requirements. Burns the sprout forever, raising Corruption by 3. ** Leave it be: The player gains a "Plant" item option in the misc section of their inventory - similar to Ember's egg - and can now interact with the sprout, allowing for further growth. * Stage 1: Sprout - 7 growth required to next stage ** Burn It: No requirements. Burns the sprout forever, raising Corruption by 3. ** Water It: spend 50 fatigue to gain 1 growth point. * Plant Choice ** Destroy It: gain 3 corruption, kill plant forever. ** Do Nothing: move to next stage * Stage 2: Plant - 25 growth required to next stage ** Destroy It: gain 3 corruption, kill plant forever. ** Water It: gain 1 growth point, costs 50 fatigue ** Use SFIB: gain 4 growth points, costs 150 HP * Tree Choice ** Torch it: kills plant. no corruption change ** Leave it: move to next stage * Stage 3: Tree - 40 growth required to next stage ** Torch it: Requires Whitefire, DragonFire, Fire Lord (for Fire Breath) or Hellfire. Torches the tree forever. 100 Fatigue, no Corruption changes. ** Water It: gain 1 growth point, costs 50 fatigue ** Use SFIB: gain 4 growth points, costs 150 HP ** Drink sap: No requirements. Reduces Fatigue by 50; increases Libido by 0.5, Sensitivity by 1, Lust by 15 and reduces Corruption by 1. * Stage 4: Holli ** The player gains 15 lust and Holli becomes a follower (not a choice). Personality Originally, Holli is dominant. "Assert Self" allows the player to attempt to make her submissive. The score is calculated as follows. The PC requires at least 20 points in order to succeed. * 1 point per level * 1/12 point per inch of tallness * 3 points if the PC has horns * 2 points if the PC's corruption is over 66 It takes only one successful attempt to make her submissive. A level 20+ player will automatically succeed. Once this is done, she cannot be turned dominant again via normal gameplay. Interactions Holli exists under the "Inventory" tab and she is only accessible at camp. Intimidating the dryad, if successful, will turn her submissive. Because dominant and submissive Holli have totally different sex scenes, if you want both, remember to save before asserting her. Having sex with Holli will fertilize her. When fertilized, Holli has a chance of producing at least 1 Holli Fruits plus 1 every 10% chance exactly. Base chance 20% (3 fruits), maximum 62% (7 fruits). (0.8.9 Note: Maximum chance is supposed to be 80% - and 9 fruits - but it will never exceed 62% due to the previous caps. See the HolliScene:fertilizeHolli function for details.) * If the player fertilized Holli using their cock... ** Cum production: +1% chance every 300 mL; if success rate is higher than 40% at this point, it becomes 40% instead, making the 80% check useless. ** +10% chance if the player has the Marae's Gift: Stud perk. ** +10% chance if the player has the Fera's Boon: Alpha perk. ** +2% chance if the player has the Elven Bounty perk. * If the player fertilized Holli using their vagina... ** Fertility: +1% chance every 5 points, up to 40% success rate again. ** Same bonuses for the female equivalents of the perks. Dominant Holli * Fuck Holli requires a penis and 33 Lust. -1 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption. * Drink sap results in +0.5 Libido, +1 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption, +15 Lust and reduces Fatigue by 60. * Ride tentacles requires a vagina and 33 Lust. Breaks hymen and at this point the tentacle is 60 in². Results in +0.5 Libido, +2 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption. * Guard camp ** Beg - Holli will guard the player's camp, keeping her dominant personality. ** Threaten - Attempt to threaten Holli and fail. An extra message will happen if the player's level is at least 30, and another if either pure Jojo or Kid A is guarding. You may slap her from now on. *** Slap her **** Cut her down will result in a fight. Losing will result in a Bad End. Running away will allow you to fight her again. Winning will give the player the Holli's ashes key item. **** Ignore will bring the player back to Holli's main menu. ** Assert self will, if successful, result in a permanently intimidated and submissive Holli. On failure, nothing will happen. * Eat a fruit - Must have had sex and a set gender. Increases Sensitivity by 3, Lust by 10, Corruption by 1, Toughness by 1 (up to 50) and Strength by 1 (up to 50). ** 50% chance of turning a random existing cock into a tentacle-cock until all of them are tentacle-cocks. Will not attempt to add a tentacle-cock if the player doesn't have any cock. Submissive Holli * Fuck Holli requires a penis and 33 Lust. -2 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption. * Tentacle bone requires 10 tentacle cocks and 33 Lust. +0.4 Libido, -3 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption. * Ride Holli requires a vagina and 33 Lust. -2 Sensitivity, +1 Corruption. Breaks hymen and at this point the tentacle is 25 in². * Drink sap - Same as above. * Eat a fruit - Same as above. * Guarding will make her guard the camp at night without protests. * Farm Help will allow the player to have her work on the recently bought Farm but only after they have "fertilized her" properly for the day. Notes * Genderless PCs cannot obtain Holli Fruits for obvious reasons. * Pure Amily and Jojo will leave the camp after corrupt Holli is fully grown. However, the player may fight Holli and even ask for Jojo's help in order to get them back. ** Slapping Amily will prevent her from coming back as a pure follower, making your decision to fight Holli a moot point if you don't care about pure Jojo. * After greeting the player once she is fully grown, Holli will either complain about the PC not feeding her with proper nutrients or sexually taunt them depending on whether they fucked her during her growth. * Holli has the highest Strength stat - an impressive 150 - but her AI script doesn't make use of it (or any of her own stats). Only the player's Strength (slightly) matters if they decide to take her down. * Holli has the highest player level requirement of all NPCs and monsters for a special message to proc when attempting to dominate her. The PC must be at least level 30 in order to see it.